Interview With a Manic
by RekiChan
Summary: [One Shot] Squee has to interview someone from his neighborhood, will be find out more about this person than he wishes to know? R'n'R please!


Bawhaha. I'm baaaack! And with vengeance. W00t. Anways, another fic. About Squee and Nny, sorry, but I just love the way Nny acts around Squee! ^-^! Yes, well, it's gonna be a bit ooc (like my last fic. /) but you can deal, yes?  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT own JtHM and/or any other works but the all-knowing Jhonen Vasquez, m'kays?  
  
Interview With a Manic  
  
By: Reki-Chan  
  
  
  
7:45 AM  
  
A small boy trotted up to the large building, where many other adolescents were making their way towards as well. Most of the other children where talking, and laughing, and other such things, but this little child did none of the sort. You see that unlike most of the other children, he didn't really have friends. He was an outcast, unwanted. You know the type of kid, the one that people make fun of, no matter who they were? Kind of like, well, a lot like a scapegoat. Well, this child was quite a bit like a scapegoat and thus, he had no friends.  
  
He continued his quest up to the building, and slowly made it to those large doors. A quick intake of breath, and in he marched. Slowly he made his way into the classroom, and sat down at his desk. He stared quietly down at the floor, not having any one to joke around with, or talk to. He sighed rather sadly nobody liked him. He often lay awake at night, wondering why exactly nobody did.  
  
At that moment, the spindly like form of Miss Bitters, they're half shadow and half unknown teacher, appeared from what seemed nowhere. The ever- bitter teacher looked about, glaring at the children, and nodded. It seemed all of the children were there. She took out a tablet, and stared at it, and then spoke, her voice harsh and grating, "Today, you miserable wretches, will be writing an interview with somebody from your neighborhood. Then you are to bring the person you interviewed to class, and read it aloud. Then you children can ask the person your own questions, can manage you do that? Yes, whatever-your-name-may-be?" She said in the most unpleasant tone to that little boy.  
  
"It's Todd, Miss Bitters. And, um, do we have to interview someone from out neighborhood? Can't we interview . . . ourselves?" The little boy, whom we now know as Todd, said in a shaking voice.  
  
"Yes, Tim, you have to interview someone in your neighborhood! Now, onto the lesson of the day! Turn your textbooks to page 666. . ."  
  
There was a rustling of papers, an even though Todd rook out his textbook, all he could think about was the assignment, and who would he interview? He feared everyone on the block, and besides, he didn't know any of the people. Except one person. But no way would he ever be desperate enough to go to HIS house and do an interview. No way. . . no how. . .  
  
  
  
4:07 PM  
  
The boy slowly made his way up to the steps of the ramshackle, and roach invested house of 777. He stood nervously at the front door, he clutched the following items tightly in his small hands: A notebook, a pencil and a demented teddy that forever had a smile on his face. He gulped fearfully and slowly raised his finger to the doorbell. He rang it, and the strangest sound came forth, a scream? Well, anyway, he had worse things on his mind right now, in his mind be kept begging 'Please don't be home! Please don't be home! Please don't be home!' But unfortunately, the door opened a bit, and an eye was seen, glittering in the darkness.  
  
"Who is it?" Came the cold voice of the occupant of the house. The eye stared down at the little boy, and from the shadows, a grin could be seen, creeping onto the face. Those teeth shining.  
  
"I...I...I have to interview y...you for sc...Sc...School!" The boy stuttered fearfully, leaning backwards, trying to get as far away from that house as possible.  
  
The face loomed out from the shadows, and door was thrown open wide, revealing the skeleton like form of Todd's next-door neighbor, Johnny (or Nny) C., "Really? You've come to interview me, Squeegee? That's great!" The young man laughed, he obviously found this funny, whereas 'Squeegee' or Todd was almost dying of fear of this man. "Come in! Come in!" He said a bit forcefully, and pulled the boy into his house, well, rather dragged him in, but it didn't matter.  
  
"Squee!" Was all the boy could utter, for you see, 'squee' was the sound he made when frightened (which was almost always), and because of this, he was called Squee for a nickname. Squee looked about the house, it was a terrible mess, papers scattered about, bloodstains. This was the type of place Squee had nightmares about in his dreams. When he got to sleep, that is. He hearts rate quickened, and he clung to the bear tightly, those eyes wide with fear.  
  
"Aww, why are you so scared Squeegee? There's nothing to be scared of!" Nny grinned wildly down at the terrified little boy, "Now, let's get seated so we con proceed with this little 'interview'." He searched about for chairs, and found two little stools, and showed Squee his seat before sitting down himself.  
  
The boy gulped, and took out his pencil and notebook, "O...ok. First Question:  
  
Squee: What is your name?  
  
Scary Neighbour Man: Johnny C., but you can call me Nny. You already know that, Squeegee.  
  
Squee: Yes, but the class doesn't. What is your job?  
  
Scary Neighbour Man: To keep the wall wet.  
  
Squee: What do you have to do for you job?  
  
Scary Neighbour Man: Find ass -I mean 'bad people', and kill them! Laughs  
  
Squee: Why?  
  
Scary Neighbour Man: It's my job.  
  
Squee: Why?  
  
Scary Neighbour Man: Next question!!  
  
Squee: Do you like this neighborhood, why or why not?  
  
Scary Neighbour Man: No, I hate this neighborhood. Why? Because everyone here doesn't care about anyone but themselves! They're like roaches, impossible to destroy!  
  
Squee: Do you know how to read?  
  
Scary Neighbour Man: Yes.  
  
Squee: Do you know how to write?  
  
Scary Neighbour Man: Yes.  
  
Squee: What's your favourite food?  
  
Scary Neighbour Man: CHERRY FIZZ-WHIZZ!  
  
Squee: What's your favourite drink?  
  
Scary Neighbour Man: CHERRY FIZZ-WHIZZ!  
  
Squee: What's your favourite Fizz-Whizz flavour?  
  
Scary Neighbour Man: CHERRY!  
  
Squee: Who are your favourite people?  
  
Scary Neighbour Man: You and Devi D.  
  
Squee: Who's Devi D.?  
  
Scary Neighbour Man: NEXT QUESTION!  
  
Squee: Do you have a full high school education?  
  
Scary Neighbour Man: Yes!  
  
Squee: Was Miss Bitters you teacher ever?  
  
Scary Neighbour Man: She's still alive?!  
  
"That's all I need," Squee said after the last question, he looked up at Nny. During that interview, for the first time ever in his life, he felt wanted. Like he had a real friend. And yes, he was almost sad he had to leave, he clutched Shmee tightly, and stood up. He turned and slowly made his way towards the door, and then he remembered, "Oh yeah, you get to come to school with me tomorrow. But," he added almost sadly, "You don't have to if you don't want to, you know."  
  
Nny grinned, "Don't worry, Squeegee," he chuckled darkly, "I'll be there."  
  
Squee couldn't help but smile in spite of himself, he hugged Shmee extra tight, "Great! Well, bye Scary Neighbour Man!" And he ran out the door and into his own house only to me greeted by a blank stare from his mother.  
  
As she watched Squee leave his grin widened, "Yeah, I'll be there..." And he laughed. But hey, it was Nny! What could you expect?  
  
  
  
8:32 AM  
  
"...And that's who I did my report on," said the child at the front of the class, a rather burly looking young boy, with an even burlier looking man with him.  
  
"Great," said Miss Bitters in that raspy voice, "Todd Casil! Get up here, you little tick, and give your interview!"  
  
Squee stood up slowly, where was Nny? He said he would be there, and without Nny he would fail! "Um, Miss Bitters, the person I interviewed isn't here yet so -"  
  
" -I'm here!" Called the voice of Nny as he clambered through the open window of the classroom, he grinned wolfishly, "I'm here." He landed skillfully on the ground, and walked to the front, beckoning Squee to join him.  
  
Squee slipped up to the front of the classroom, he looked about him, and cringed at the scary faces of his classmates. He took a deep breath, and began reading, "I did my interview on my scary next-door neighbor, Johnny C., but you can call him Nny... First question..."  
  
8:55 AM  
  
"...The end. Any questions?" Squee looked fearfully at the looming faces of the other students, his heart racing, and he prayed there would be no questions but --...  
  
"Yeah!" Shrieked the voice of an ugly little girl with her hair in two messy pigtails, "Why did you get just a loser for you interview?" The girl had blonde hair, and blue eyes. And a stuck up attitude.  
  
"Yeah!" The rest of the class chorused in, "Why?!"  
  
"That's easy," came the voice of the burly young boy, "Queer birds flock together!" The classroom erupted in laugher. All but two people, Squee and Nny.  
  
Nny quickly pulled out a few knifes, and began laughing wildly, "Squee! I have a lesson for you, don't ever be pushed around by people!" He laughed more, and luckily for him Miss Bitters had left sometime burning Squee's presentation, so she wasn't there.  
  
"Squee...Scary Neighbour Man!" He covered his eyes, to fearful to see what was happening. But then he peeked, and screamed at what he saw Nny doing, "SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" He screamed, and raced out of the room, and ran home, where it would be safe. For a while.  
  
Fin.  
  
W00t! So, how'd you like it? I know, I know, it sucked! But I wanted to do something that was slightly funny. ;-;! Please don't stone me! Anyways, R'n'R, flame me, whatever! I just want response! / 


End file.
